


Watch me

by hifftn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/pseuds/hifftn
Summary: Yuri notices during training that Viktor doesn't keep his eyes on him all the time. How will he remind his coach to keep his promise?





	

Practice was long and tough. After several days Yuri still wasn’t able to land that quad safely. He was bruised and exhausted, his legs felt like lead but he couldn’t give up. He had to master this jump or everything would be in vain. And while he struggled, what did Viktor do? He texted. He exchanged messages with Chris, Chris of all people! Oh, Yuri had noticed the way they both smiled at each other, almost flirting in front of him. He was sure that Chris had an eye on Viktor; they knew each other for a long time already and no one who knew Viktor could be immune to his charm. Yuri definitely wasn’t. But things were different now. Since they were lovers – a thought that still made Yuri smile and blush occasionally – Viktor shouldn’t flirt with anyone else anymore. Especially not with Chris.

Yuri gave that quad another try – and landed on his butt again. Why was that so damn complicated?! And why did Viktor smile like that, looking at his phone again? He didn’t even watch Yuri, didn’t even offer his advice. What kind of coach was he? What kind of man?

Obviously the one who kept sending probably dirty texts – Yuri was sure they were at least naughty, at least the ones that came from Chris – while his student/lover was struggling. His anger helped Yuri up again, he would make it or he would break while trying, but he wouldn’t give up. There wasn’t much he had to offer Viktor anyway, but at least his stamina and for now even his determination were unmatched.

He started another attempt. Took a deep breath, gained speed and momentum. He knew it when he jumped off; this time he would make it. There were enough rotations and he actually managed to land: one foot, no hands.

Yuri turned towards Viktor excitedly just to see him still with his eyes glued to his phone. He had missed it. Viktor had just missed the moment Yuri managed the most difficult jump in his repertoire. Yuri was disappointed, but he was also angry. After all this was what it was all about! He tried so hard, for Viktor, for their future together!

“Yuri~ Why are you stopping? Practice isn’t over yet.”

Yuri didn’t even glance at Viktor, he simply left the ice and took off his skates. Still seething he marched into the shower room and washed off the sweat and at least a part of the feeling of being insufficient.

Neither of them spoke on their way home. Viktor had given up after several tries, but Yuri gave him the silent treatment. Sometimes Viktor wondered what was going on in sweet Yuri’s little head, but then again he was used to Yuri brooding about things on his own. He was probably still disappointed and discouraged that he couldn’t land that quad.

But Yuri wasn’t disappointed. He was angry. He made that jump and Viktor had missed it because he kept flirting with other men via phone. And it was only Yuri’s fault. He was just too shy, too coy, too passive. If he wanted Viktor to stay he would have to take the game up a notch. Seducing him on the ice with his Eros-performance, that was easy for Yuri. But actually taking the lead when they were both alone? That was a completely different story. Of course Chris wouldn’t hesitate…

That thought made the anger flare up in Yuri again. As soon as they closed the door behind them, finally back in their room, he had made up their mind. All it took was another ‘ping’ from Viktor’s phone.

“Put that down.” For a second Yuri had trouble believing that he just said that. In a firm, demanding tone. Almost ordering. And Viktor couldn’t believe it either. He stared at Yuri before his usual smile appeared on his face.

“What do you mean?”

“Your phone. Put. It. Down.” Yuri stepped closer, backed Victor up against the door. “Have you forgotten what I told you? I want you to watch only me, keep your eyes on me all the time. So put your phone down.” 

Yuri was smaller than Viktor, there was no denying this fact, but just now, with his head held high and his shoulders squared, he seemed much taller.

“Hmm…” Viktor made a sound as if he had to think about it, kept his smile at bay. This was getting really interesting. “What do I get if I do as you say?”

Yuri leaned closer, his nose almost touching Viktor’s chin. But his eyes – there was a fire in there that made Viktor a bit weak in the knees.

“You will see. But believe me, it’s much better than what you get if you DON’T do as I say.” And with that Yuri closed the tiny gap between them. Standing on his tiptoes he kissed Viktor. It was the first kiss that Yuri initiated and it wasn’t shy or hesitant at all. It was a hard, deep, hungry kiss and he poured all his anger, all his frustration into it. He heard the clatter when Viktor’s phone hit the ground, having slipped from his grip – maybe he had even dropped it, it didn’t matter now. What mattered was that Viktor’s hands now were both free to tangle into Yuri’s hair, pull him closer and deepen the kiss even further.

Usually this would have been the point where Yuri would hand over the reins and let Viktor take the lead, but not today. He pressed his body closer against Viktor’s, slipped a knee between his and bucked his hips so that Viktor could FEEL that Yuri wasn’t joking. A small chuckle escaped Viktor’s lips and that put Yuri into overdrive. Did he just laugh at him?!

With a ferocious growl Yuri yanked Viktor away from the door, stumbled backwards until he reached the bed and then spun both of them around so he could push Viktor down on the bed.

“You think this is funny? Little Yuri acting all grown up?” Yuri was practically ripping his clothes off, let them drop to the floor without a care before he attacked Viktor’s shirt, pulled it off him before he straddled his lap and kissed him again, his hands buried in Viktor’s soft hair.

“No… not funny… but… adorable…” Viktor pressed out between kisses. Adorable? Adorable?! Yuri was pissed! He was a predator, not a cute little plushie! And he would prove it!

His lips traveled down Viktor’s neck, leaving nips and licks in their way. Yuri pushed Viktor down soe he was lying on the bed and kept exploring his body with his hands and lips. He sucked a deep purple bruise right above Viktor’s rapidly beating heart before he slid lower, off his lap and with his knees back onto the floor. Viktor’s feet were still touching the ground and Yuri was now kneeling between Viktor’s thighs, already undoing his belt and pants. He yanked the pants and boxers down, didn’t even bother to actually take them off before he had already his hands on Viktor’s cock. It was hard and dark red, some precum at the tip. Viktor’s breath came in short puffs and he whispered Russian words that Yuri didn’t understand at all. But he didn’t care. He would make Viktor scream, make him beg, make him forget about anyone else. He would show him what Yuri was capable of, that Viktor didn’t need Chris or any other man ever again.

While his hands were busy stroking Viktor’s cock his tongue found his balls, the tip teased the seam between them, the sensitive skin immediately shrunk up. With deep satisfaction Yuri noticed the gasp Viktor made before he sucked one of his balls into his mouth, kept it there for a moment and repeated this with the other. His own cock was already painfully hard, still confined in his pants, but he couldn’t take his hands off Viktor just yet so he simply shifted a bit to ease the pressure for now.

“Yuri…” Viktor almost cried out, his hands searching for Yuri, and Yuri reached out with one hand – the other still tightly wrapped around Viktor’s cock – and grabbed Viktor’s hand.

His tongue traveled from Viktor’s balls up, over the whole length to the tip where he wrapped his lips around it, sucked the precum off and the cock into his mouth as deep as he could. He couldn’t help but groan at the taste.

Viktor was usually quite enthusiastic about oral sex, both giving and receiving, but Yuri was still shy about it. But not today. He bobbed his head, one hand still curled around the base of Viktor’s cock, and swirled his tongue as good as possible. Viktor arched from the bed a bit, sending a wave of arousal and pride through Yuri. He wasn’t even embarrassed by the slurping sounds he made, by the moans and grunts. Yuri focused on the feeling of Viktor’s perfect cock in his mouth, the weight of it on his tongue, the taste. The sounds Viktor made, his breathless moans, the pleading tone of his voice. 

“Yuri… I… so close…”

That was his cue. Immediately Yuri squeezed the base of Viktor’s cock and stilled every other movement. Just knelt there, with Viktor’s cock in his mouth, and waited. Only when Viktor bucked his hips in a desperate attempt of encouraging Yuri to continue he let Viktor’s cock slip out between his lips. There was a bit of salvia and precum dripping out of his lips and Yuri simply wiped his mouth with his hand and sat back on his heels.

“Not… yet…”

Viktor’s eyes widened slightly, he was panting and just – just – SO close… He ran his hands over his face and through his hair in a futile attempt of calming down.

“Okay… okay… what – what do you want…” Viktor sat up a bit, propped up on his elbows, and looked at Yuri. A very disheveled Yuri, flushed and slightly teary-eyed, with salvia in the corners of his mouth. He was beautiful. Viktor was so susceptible to Yuri’s charms already, but seeing him like this – he nearly came untouched. With a deep, slightly shuddering breath he forced himself to calm down.

“Yuri… дорого́й*… tell me…“

„All I want…“ Yuri suddenly got up and opened his pants, pushed them down and stepped out of the fabric, „… is for you to watch me. All. The. Time.” In his all naked glory, with his cock rock hard, he crawled back on top of Viktor and kissed him again, his tongue demanding access to Viktor’s mouth almost instantly.

It was a strange feeling, Yuri’s cock sliding up against Viktor’s, both hard and hot, so ready to finally end this, so much in need of a release. But the pressure also was giving Yuri direction. It erased his insecurities for now, focused Yuri on the only thing that mattered: Viktor.

Yuri reached for the bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled out a condom and a bottle with lube. He had never done this before, had never taken initiative, had never prepped himself or – and this thought made him tremble in arousal – Viktor before. So how should he do this? How could he see this through without handing over the reins to Viktor? Without having to rely on him for everything?

Easy. He couldn’t. But he could find a way to make Viktor help him without letting him be in charge. With a smile he popped the bottle of lube open and drizzled some of it into his hand, wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks at the same time, lubed them up and gave both of them much needed friction. The slide of skin against skin, cock against cock, made Yuri’s determination waver for a moment before he found a good rhythm, a pace that kept them both on edge but didn’t give them enough to actually get off. He dropped the condom on the mattress next to his knee before he pulled Viktor’s hand on his thigh, palm facing upwards. Yuri grabbed the lube again and squirted a generous amount on Viktor’s index and middle finger, dropped the bottle again and spread the lube on Viktor’s hand with his own fingers.

With his bottom lip between his teeth Yuri dragged Viktor’s hand around his body, right to his ass. He gave Viktor an inviting look and a nod before he took his own hand back and rested it on Viktor’s chest for support. The moment he felt the cool lube against his hole Yuri gasped, but willed himself to relax. The feeling of Viktor’s finger inside of him made his head spin, he closed his eyes for a moment and forgot to move completely. Viktor closed his eyes, too, slowly slid his finger in and out of Yuri, wriggled it a bit before he added a second finger, delved deeper and deeper, but still careful not to hurt Yuri.

Slowly, incredibly slowly Yuri started to move again. He rocked his hips ever so slightly, his cock still sliding against Viktor’s while he pushed Viktor’s fingers deeper inside of him with every time he moved backwards. He increased his speed until he was practically fucking himself on Viktor’s fingers, sweat already covering his body, making it glisten.

“One more…” Yuri demanded and Viktor obeyed without hesitation. Yuri groaned, he was so full and yet it wasn’t what he wanted, what he needed.

“Yuri… patience… you’re so… tight…”

No. That wasn’t what he wanted to hear. Patience? Yuri knew better what he needed, how much he could take. He was much stronger than he looked like, he could land that damn quad after all! He could decide how fast they would go!

“You are not… in charge… right now… You are my… coach on the ice… but not… now…” Yuri sat up, let Viktor’s finger slip away from him and grabbed the condom that he had put aside. Quickly he opened the wrapper, rolled it over Viktor’s cock and added some more lube before he positioned himself, held Viktor’s cock in place and lowered himself onto Viktor.

Although he had expected it the stretch was still overwhelming. Yuri exhaled loudly and then held his breath until he was sunken down onto Viktor’s lap, his lover’s cock buried deeply inside of him. Yuri braced himself with his hands on Viktor’s chest and started moving, slowly at first but soon he picked up the pace. The angry fire that had fueled him until now was quickly replaced by passion and pleasure. His own cock twitched every now and then and he just wanted to wrap a hand around it when Viktor beat him to that. With a low groan Yuri’s movements faltered briefly, he needed all his willpower not to come in that moment. He wasn’t ready to end this just yet. He clenched his teeth got back into his rhythm, Viktor already moaning beneath him.

“Yes… just like… ohhhh… Yuri… Yuri!” With wide eyes Viktor stared at Yuri, this incredible, wonderful, beautiful creature on top of him, all eros and confidence right now. His hand moved faster over Yuri’s cock but stopped when his own climax took his breath away. He arched up and growled, his hands searching for something, someone to hold on to. And he found Yuri, who leaned down and wrapped his arms around him, captured his lips in a messy kiss, prolonging the overwhelming sensation with this sweet gesture of love.

With his cock still hard Yuri slowly moved, lifted himself off Viktor’s lap. Viktor quickly took care of the condom and immediately came back to Yuri, pushed him on his back and kissed him deeply before he slid down his body until he reached Yuri’s cock. It didn’t take much more at this point, just the warm wetness of Viktor’s mouth, his talented tongue and a couple of strokes with his hand until Yuri clenched the sheets in his hands and roared out his own release.

Out of breath, sweaty and sticky they lay together on the bed afterwards, a comfortable silence between them.

“I’m so proud of you for landing the quad,” Viktor whispered, the smile audible in his tone. Yuri tensed.

“You – you saw?!”

Viktor kissed Yuri softly. “Of course I did. I said I would always watch you and I do. Even when you think I don’t. Should I show you what distracted me so much today?”

Yuri nodded, he felt a bit silly and childish for doubting Viktor who got up and searched his phone. When he came back he handed it over to Yuri who saw a picture of himself, taken around 2 years ago.

“Chris sent me some photos he had of you.”

Yuri cuddled up closer, all traces of anger and disappointment gone.

“So you really WERE watching me…” he softly said. Viktor smiled.

“Always.”

*love


End file.
